At present, there are many kinds of reading lamps, each of which is mainly consisted of a base, a head portion and a pole connecting the base with the head portion. On the head portion there is an illuminant mounted which can be an incandescent bulb, a solar bulb or the like. However, the traditional reading lamps are all applied to alternative voltage so that it is discommodious to be taken. In addition, frequency flash can frequently occur to the lamps during usage so as to hurt user's eyes. Also, the incandescent bulb and the fluorescent lamp have the disadvantage of short usage life, frangibility, low luminance, glaring, large electricity consumption, etc. Moreover, the pole of the traditional reading lamp is a kind of flectional soft-tube structure in order to change the angle and position of the head portion relative to the pole and the base. Notwithstanding the head portion and the pole can change their angle and be bent, the head portion, the pole and the base cannot be tightly combined together (such as folding), Thus a larger space will be occupied during transportation and schlepping which results in much inconvenience.
Hence it is desired to provide a portable reading lamp which can overcome the foregoing drawbacks of the prior art.